


Fangs

by Megatraven



Series: Alyanette Week 2k18 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alyanette Week, Confession, F/F, First Kiss, Unspoken Confession, Vampires, alyanette - Freeform, vampire!alya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Alyanette Week Day 3 - ConfessionOr, when Alya loses herself in a kiss, and Marinette learns a secret she’d been trying to keep.





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing kisses, any tips or critique would be greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy!

She was so close. Her lips that sweet pink, her breath warm and tantalizing. Her eyes held curiosity and wonder and  _want_. 

And it was all Alya could do to close the space, to let their lips touch after so many months of denying their feelings. It was  _magical_. The way Marinette’s hands rested against her back, hesitant at first, but bold enough to start exploring. The soft gasp that Alya caused and promptly swallowed with another kiss.

It was perfect.

Alya pushed against her, wanting to be closer,  _needing_  to be closer, and Marinette pushed back with just as much fervor. Entranced by the taste of her girlfriend’s lips, she didn’t even realize when her fangs slid out, brushing over Marinette’s lip and eliciting a sharp intake of breath.

It took a few seconds for Alya to realize what she’d done, how careless she’d gotten. But when she realized what happened, she immediately clapped her hands over her mouth, trying to will the fangs away, but the rising panic in her wouldn’t let them retract. She took a step back, unable to look anywhere but the shock in Marinette’s expression.

“I’m sorry,” she said, choking on her muffled words. “I- I swear, I wasn’t- I wouldn’t-” She shook her head, feeling a prickle in the corners of her eyes. She started backing up further. “I would  _never_  try to hurt you.”

Her back hit a wall then, and she had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide from Marinette’s eyes that seemed to pierce through to her very soul.

Marinette took a step forward. And another, again and again until she stood in front of Alya. Her fists were clenched at her sides, and she trembled ever so slightly, but a look of determination had come over her.

“Alya,” she started, making sure the other girl was looking her in the eye. She uncurled her fingers and brought them up to Alya’s hands, prying them away with the kind of gentle touch that eased Alya’s fears. When Alya’s face was clear of obstruction, Marinette could see her fangs peeking out from parted lips. She cupped Alya’s cheeks between her hands, rubbing fallen tears away. “I trust you.”

With no further hesitation, Marinette pulled Alya’s face back to her own, this time taking the lead and showing just how true her words were.

Tears continued to roll down Alya’s cheeks, turning their kiss salty and sweet at the same time. She wrapped her arms around Marinette’s torso, holding her close, the fear that had come so suddenly melting away with each second the kiss persisted. And when there was no fear left to be had, she broke apart, a hairsbreadth of space between them.

“Thank you,” she breathed, a little shaky, and Marinette answered by closing the space once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! <333


End file.
